Fatal verano
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: -
**Okay, sólo publico esta pendejada para no quedarle mal a Star.**

 **DISCLAIMER: ASHLEY Y SIRRAH ME PERTENECEN, EL RESTO NO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Este fic está tal como lo escribí, es decir, no he corregido errores a falta de tiempo. Tiene un par de OCs. Es un completo Plot, What Plot?, y tuve que poner un final apresurado.**

 **Para el duelo con Star en La Torre Stark.**

—Estas no son vacaciones, Ashley.

Sirrah Cooper, recostada en la manta sobre la arena, con el cabello negro suelto sobre sus hombros tenía, sin duda, algún aire elegante con tintes de gracia. A su lado, Ashley Duff parecía más niña de lo normal, enfundada en su traje de baño amarillo de flores y con el dorado cabello recogido en dos apretados rollitos. Sirrah esperaba que el sol veraniego le bronceara un poco la piel a la jovencita; y también que el calor y el mar atenuaran un poco tanta energía —al menos hasta llevarla a dormir— para que ella pudiera seguir con la misión sin preocuparse por su amiga.

—Ow, deberías entrar al agua, _Sis_ —rezongó, exagerando una mueca desamparada mientras saltaba de un pie a otro sobre la arena. Sirrah le había advertido ya de lo caliente que podía ponerse, pero la chiquilla no aceptó usar sandalias—. ¡Hay pequeños pececitos!

Que sufriera después.

Rodando los ojos, la pelinegra intentó hacer casual el gesto de ponerse lentes de sol y mirar entre la recatada multitud de personas en aquella playa privada, buscando por un rostro familiar. Los lentes con algún tipo de computadora integrado, hicieron más sencillo el reconocimiento: Bruce Banner, con la espalda encorvada, bolsas bajo los ojos y un tic nervioso en el borde de los labios, esperaba bajo una de las amplias sobrillas del bar. A Sirrah no le fue confiada la información de qué o con quién iba a reunirse el doctor; pero, bajo órdenes secretas de Nick Fury, su trabajo —y el de seis soldados más, disfrazados con identidades civiles, que rodeaban el perímetro— era convencer u obligar al mismísimo Hulk a volver a los Estados Unidos.

Le había sido bastante difícil encontrarlo, al parecer Banner recibió ayuda para eliminar cualquier registro de su paso por las ciudades; pero con mucha paciencia y una foto en Twitter con Bruce en el fondo, subida desde Cancún —una mala elección para esconderse, si a ella le preguntaran—, Sirrah pudo observar que, cada cierto tiempo, el doctor volvía a la playa. Y así había terminado ella allí con Ashley pegada a sus pasos —la niña se había comprado un boleto y hecho reserva en el hotel al que pertenecía la playa, alegando que _merecía vacaciones_ y _no quería quedarse sola._

Esperó, fingiendo broncearse bajo el ardiente y molesto sol, echando miradas vagas para asegurarse de que sus soldados seguían en posición y el hombre —al que admiraba y temía en secreto— no se hubiese movido de su lugar, varios metros alejado.

Quizá no debió sorprenderle tanto como lo hizo, el ver una figura pelirroja contonearse en un bikini negro hacia el doctor. Pero no se lo esperaba. Incluso soltó un sonoro "¿Qué?" que se perdió entre el ruido de la muchedumbre, pero fue advertido por Ashley. La _mocosa_ soltó una risita ante la muestra de incredulidad.

—No sé qué es lo sorprendente, Sirrah-boo —dijo en tono cantarín. Luego se llevó la mano al mentón, como si pensara en algo profundo, aunque era poco probable, y miró fijamente el objetivo _que no debían mirar fijamente_ —. Si te detienes a contemplarlos, Sis, se traían lo suyo desde antes. Y ella sabe que estamos aquí.

Sirrah suspiró, a sabiendas de que la viuda negra no dejaría pasar algo como seis hombres rígidos vigilando a su hombre —sin importar cuánto lo hubiesen intentado, seis pantalonetas con el mismo estampado tropical en distintos tonos era demasiado llamativo. Quizá sólo debía acercarse e interrumpir la conversación, lo peor que podía pasar era una persecución; porque Bruce no podría ser tan irresponsable de cambiar a Hulk en medio de tanta gente —o eso quería pensar, quería confiar en el autocontrol del grandote.

Sin embargo, cualquier idea que pudo haber tenido, fue interrumpida por la arena que le cayó sobre las piernas cuando Ashley se echó a correr entre risas. Hacia la pareja de héroes. Sirrah sintió un ramalazo de terror atenazarle las entrañas que le hizo sentarse con premura: Una cosa era ir a tener una conversación calmada, pero las acciones de Ashley podían ser tomadas por hostiles y eso haría el cuadro bastante diferente de lo que en un principio era el plan.

Sirrah gruñó y habló a través del comunicador en su oído al resto del equipo: Mejor preparar las malditas maniobras de defensa antes de que la mocosa —que bien sabía sobre no interrumpir misiones importantes— se hiciera matar.

Se levantó, tirando los lentes al suelo, y esquivó la gente que disfrutaba de la brisa para hacer su camino hacia donde Ashley se hubo ido. Y, en efecto, la encontró recibiendo una patada en el costado por parte de la viuda negra.

Seguramente la niña pensó que sorprender a una espía rusa por la espalda —así fuese una desconocida— sería una idea menos peligrosa que atacarla directamente. Pero dios sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de esa chica. Pese a que Sirrah aceptaba que era su culpa por dejar a Ashley salirse con la suya e ir a tan peligrosa misión, la imagen de su "hermana" siendo tirada al suelo encendió la llama de ira dentro suyo. ¿Y qué hacía Banner? Sólo mirar, sin detener a su novia.

Sirrah se lanzó al frente en cuanto estuvo cerca. No tenía armas. Natasha Romanoff gritaba a Ashley —que se veía más pequeña sobre la arena, con la mirada llena de terror. Y ella pudo regodearse en patear la espalda de la Viuda Negra.

Por supuesto, no fue tan fácil. Natasha sí que tenía una pistola dentro del top del traje de baño y no perdió oportunidad en intentar hacer uso de ella. Un golpe en la muñeca, dos en el brazo y ya no pudo evitar que le dispararan tan cerca de la cara que olió la pólvora y casi saboreo la muerte.

Sirrah no era, ni de cerca, tan buena como Romanoff. Así que tomó su único desvío disponible en lo que la Viuda se tardó en tirarla al suelo:

—¡Bruce, Bruce, debes volver! ¡Para esto!

Ashley, por suerte, estaba mucho mejor que ella. Los soldados de su equipo se acercaron corriendo, ya armados y listos para atrapar a la viuda. Y a pesar de sus forcejeos, Natasha logró cubrirse de una de las balas con el cuerpo magullado de Sirrah.

El dolor se expandió por su costado, primero como una punzada y luego algo muchísimo peor. Sirrah soltó un alarido y la arena le cayó en los ojos, dificultando su visión. Escuchó el grito horrorizado de Ashley sobre los ruidos atemorizados del fondo, vio la borrosa imagen de Bruce perdiendo el control y captó el brillo de un cuchillo en las manos de su hermana.

Pronto, goterones de sangre le cayeron en la cara. Y un vistazo verde se cernió sobre el rojo antes de que cayera desmayada.

No alcanzó a ver a Hulk apartar de un manotazo el cuerpo de Ashley, que se había cortado la mano y hecho uso de su poder curativo para intentar salvarla. No la vio caer, pero en su sueño sintió el dolor profundo de perderla.

La misión fue de mal en peor desde allí. Seis soldados con fracturas graves, una espía que debió morir, una niña de apenas quince años en un charco de sangre. Y dos amantes escapando.

Sirrah desearía después no ser la sobreviviente. Dejar a Ashley en casa y, a veces cuando la noche se pusiera oscura, desearía quedarse ella también.

 **1243 palabras.**

 **Seh, no es mi mejor trabajo (tampoco el peor aunque parezca imposible), luego del duelo lo editaré como se debe y quedará diferente… No importa.**


End file.
